Cours de vie moldue
by Evey fox
Summary: Un nouveau cours est dispensé à Poudlard par les professeurs responsables des quatre maisons. Le cours de vie moldue auquel devront assister Harry et Drago leur réserve bien des surprises. HPDM, slash .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à notre bien aimée J.K.R. Et même si je connais l'inutilité de cette petite phrase puisqu'elle n'empêche en aucun cas une action je n'aime pas rompre les bonnes habitudes. Ca a du bon d'étudier le droit de la propriété littéraire et artistique.

Rating : M (dans les futurs chapitres)

Résumé : un nouveau cours est dispensé à Poudlard par les professeurs responsables des quatre maisons. Le cours de vie moldu auquel devront assister Harry et Drago leur réserve bien des surprises. HPDM, slash .

A savoir : Dans cette fiction, Albus Dumbledore est vivant, Harry a vaincu Voldemort durant l'été avant sa rentrée en septième année.

Ps : je n'ai pas de béta, je pense qu'il n'y a que peu de faute, je tiens toutefois à m'excuser pour celles qui seraient passée outre ma vigilance. Ceci est ma deuxième fic et tout comme pour la première je n'attends pas de vous une quelconque clémence, de l'honnêteté et du respect me suffiront. **La poursuite de cette fiction dépendra donc de l'accueil que vous lui donnerez.**

Bonne lecture.

Evey.

******************************************************************

**Cours de vie moldue**

**Chapitre 1 ****: L'annonce**

Zoom sur un parchemin fixé magiquement aux portes de la grande salle :

Chers étudiants et étudiantes de septième année. Pour concrétiser la volonté du ministère de rapprocher la communauté sorcière et la communauté moldue, il a été décidé qu'un cours de vie moldue serait enseigné obligatoirement à Poudlard. Les élèves de septième année poursuivront donc cette année un cours de deux heures par semaine sur l'intégration au monde moldu. Ces cours seront dispensés par les professeurs responsables des quatre maisons à savoir Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave. Les dits professeurs ayant suivis une formation sur le terrain, ils sont parfaitement qualifiés pour fournir aux élèves les bases nécessaires à la vie dans le monde moldu. Cet enseignement n'est en rien comparable à celui d'étude des moldus qui ne vise qu'un apprentissage théorique de la société moldue toutefois nous invitons les élèves de troisième années et de cinquième année à choisir cette option qui est somme toute enrichissante. Enfin, notez que le cours de vie moldu sera évalué comme les autres matières pendant les ASPIC, nous vous conseillons donc d'étudier avec le sérieux et la considération qui lui revient cette nouvelle matière.

En vous souhaitant une excellente dernière année.

_Daisy Hookum, _Sous-secrétaire d'État du Département de la coopération magique internationale.

Le visage de la préfète s'éclaira d'un sourire éclatant, une nouvelle matière innovante et pleine de bon sens, selon elle, venait d'être ajoutée à la liste de celle évaluée aux ASPIC. D'un pas alerte elle rejoignit ces deux meilleurs amis restés sur les marches d'entrée du château. Dire que les deux jeunes hommes avaient pris la nouvelle avec enthousiasme aurait été exagéré. Cependant l'un avait vu là l'assurance d'obtenir facilement une bonne note quant à l'autre il pensait avoir trouvé comment impressionner une jeune né-moldu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. C'est donc sans anicroche majeure que l'arrivée de ce nouveau cours fut acceptée. A la table des serpentards, la nouvelle fut accueillie autrement. Le peu d'élève qu'il restait dans la maison traitresse arborait une moue à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et la résignation. Après tout, qui étaient-ils pour aller contre la décision du ministère qui avait permis leur retour à l'école des sorciers.

Au-delà de l'idée d'un cours inédit au château, la distribution des emplois du temps fit grand bruit et tout un chacun avait sur les lèvres la même interrogation teintée de sueur froide. Comment se passerait le cours sur la vie des moldus dans une classe réunissant gryffondors et serpentards? L'ironie de la situation fit sourire les serdaigles et frissonner les poufsouffles mais l'appréhension était de mise dans les deux maisons concernées.

Souriant à son habitude, Albus Dumbledore fit son discours de bienvenue dans le brouhaha rituel de la rentrée, le vieil homme se réjouissait d'avance de l'arrivée d'une nouveauté qui distrairait les survivants de la seconde guerre. L'homme au chapeau pointu se félicitait de l'initiative qu'il avait eue quelques jours après la bataille. Demander au ministre, la création d'un nouvel enseignement permettant de rapprocher les sorciers du monde moldu mais également les sorciers entre eux, avait été une de ses meilleures idées. Il en aurait mis sa barbe à couper.

A la fin de la soirée dans les dortoirs des septièmes années une pensée commune à beaucoup d'élèves résonnait dans les esprits sur le point de s'endormir. Nombre d'élève en effet se demandait ce que leurs réservaient les responsables des quatre maisons pour ce nouveau cours. Et c'est, pour certains, avec l'image du professeur Rogue en bermuda et polo rayé tenant à la main une épuisette, qu'ils s'endormirent.

_A suivre …_

Chapitre 2 : Le premier cours


	2. Chapter 2: Le premier cours

Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à notre bien aimée J.K.R. Et même si je connais l'inutilité de cette petite phrase puisqu'elle n'empêche en aucun cas une action je n'aime pas rompre les bonnes habitudes. Ca a du bon d'étudier le droit de la propriété littéraire et artistique.

Rating : M (dans les futurs chapitres)

Résumé : un nouveau cours est dispensé à Poudlard par les professeurs responsables des quatre maisons. Le cours de vie moldu auquel devront assister Harry et Drago leur réserve bien des surprises. HPDM, slash .

A savoir : Dans cette fiction, Albus Dumbledore est vivant, Harry a vaincu Voldemort durant l'été avant sa rentrée en septième année.

Ps : je n'ai pas de béta, je pense qu'il n'y a que peu de faute, je tiens toutefois à m'excuser pour celles qui seraient passée outre ma vigilance. Ceci est ma deuxième fic et tout comme pour la première je n'attends pas de vous une quelconque clémence, de l'honnêteté et du respect me suffiront. **La poursuite de cette fiction dépendra donc de l'accueil que vous lui donnerez.**

Bonne lecture.

**Evey.**

*******************************************************************************

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre bien plutôt que prévu mais j'ai souhaité voir les réactions qu'il allait susciter et savoir dès à présent si il rencontrerait assez de succès pour m'inciter à poursuivre avec vous l'aventure. **

**Chapitre 2 : Le premier cours : L'habillement moldu ou « **_**Merlin, tu es habillé comme un mendiant Potter »**_

McGonagall passait entre les rangées en posant sur chaque table un petit livret fait de papier et d'une matière rigide et translucide. Harry Potter venait de prendre place au cinquième rang à coté de Ronald Weasley et il jetait un coup d'œil au petit livret. Son camarade quant à lui observait avec interrogation le fascicule que manipulait Harry.

_-Bien, pressez vous ! Oui Mademoiselle Brown votre jupe est suffisamment courte comme cela, un sort de découpe n'est pas nécessaire. Allez, allez dépêchez vous. Maintenant que tout le monde est installé nous allons pouvoir commencer ce premier cours de vie moldue. _

Lavande regarda du coin de l'œil le professeur McGonagall qui se dirigeait vers le fond de la classe et raccourci son uniforme de cinq bons centimètres. Cette vielle peau ni comprenait rien en mode de toute façon répondit elle à sa meilleure amie Parvati.

_-Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà rangez vos baguettes dans vos bureau ainsi que vos plumes et encriers. Nous sommes ici pour nous familiariser avec le monde moldu, vous vous servirez donc de matériel moldu uniquement. _

Le brouhaha qui s'était amenuisé avec le discours du professeur doubla d'intensité à cette annonce. Drago Malefoy regardait avec dédain le livret et le stylo que McGonagall venait de déposé sur sa table. Malgré cet air hautain, le jeune Malefoy écoutait avec attention les instructions de la responsable des lions sur ce soi-disant carnet de bord. En effet aussi peu intéressante que lui apparaissait cette matière il s'agissait avant tout d'une future épreuve aux ASPIC et il se devait de la réussir.

_-Maintenant que vous avez tous compris que ce carnet devra être rempli par vos soins chaque semaine, nous allons passer à la pratique mais avant toute chose vous devez acquérir un minimum de connaissances. Ouvrez votre cahier à la page 2, et hum … Monsieur Londubat lisez le premier paragraphe._

La voix tremblante du timide Neville retentit alors dans la classe devenue pour le coup silencieuse.

_-La __mode__vestimentaire moldue__, désigne la manière de se vêtir, conformément au goût d'une époque dans une région donnée. C'est un phénomène impliquant le collectif via la société, le regard qu'elle renvoie, les codes qu'elle impose et le goût individuel. Cette mode concerne non seulement le vêtement mais aussi les accessoires, le maquillage, le parfum et même les modifications corporelles. Les facteurs déterminant la mode sont parfois une recherche esthétique notamment pour les grands créateurs ou encore un moyen d'affirmer son rang social, son groupe social, son pouvoir d'achat et sa personnalité. L'une de ses caractéristiques vient de son changement incessant, incitant par là-même à renouveler le vêtement avant que celui-ci ne soit usé ou inadapté. Si l'époque actuelle admet de nombreuses fantaisies, l'habillement sorcier est totalement inadapté à la vie dans le monde moldu. En effet les motifs mouvants sur les vêtements ou encore les robes et chapeau de sorcier vous feront remarquer rapidement. Plus généralement pour se fondre dans le monde moldu il est nécessaire de porter des vêtements de coupe moldu confectionné avec du tissu moldu._

_- Merci Monsieur Londubat, bien je vais vous répartir par groupe de deux indifféremment de votre maison. Chaque binôme sera composé d'un élève ayant une connaissance minimum du monde moldu avec un élève totalement ignorant de ces usages. Donc Mademoiselle Granger avec Monsieur Nott, Monsieur Weasley avec Monsieur Finnigan…_

Au fur et à mesure que les binômes étaient appelés les élèves se rejoignait pour s'installer à leurs pupitres mais d'un coté de la classe un élève avait la tête baissée entre ses bras dans une tentative de se boucher les oreilles. Les noms s'égrainaient et le moment fatidique qu'Harry redoutait arriva quand McGonagall prononça son nom et dans la foulée celui de Drago Malefoy.

_-Puisque tout le monde à son binôme nous allons pouvoir commencer. _

Le professeur fit disparaitre les pupitres et les élèves tentèrent tant bien que mal de rattraper en vol leur stylo et leur carnet, avant que n'apparaisse devant chaque groupe un porte-cintre garni de vêtement de toutes sortes. De mauvaise grâce Harry rejoignit son camarade à l'air écœuré devant la mini penderie.

_-L'exercice que vous allez faire va consister à trouver, pour chaque thème que je vais vous énoncer, les vêtements adéquats. En effet si vous voulez vous fondre dans la communauté moldu il s'agira de savoir quoi porter et à quel moment. L'élève du groupe ayant la meilleure connaissance de l'habillement moldu revêtira les vêtements que son camarade aura choisis pour lui._

Les élèves excités par la nouveauté de l'exercice rigolaient et bavardaient à qui mieux mieux. Les garçons pour l'essentiel voyaient dans cette épreuve un bon moyen d'observer les jeunes filles dans des tenues légères. Les filles quant à elle voyait une séance de shopping et d'essayage improvisée se profiler à l'horizon. Dans ce brouhaha un élève ricanait, Drago Malefoy était enchanté par la perspective de ridiculiser une fois de plus son ennemi intime. Le professeur mis fin en quelques paroles aux plus fols espoirs des adolescents plein d'hormones.

_-Bien sûr les filles disposeront de petites cabines pour se changer. Et avant que l'un d'entre vous n'ait l'idée fabuleuse de faire porter des associations de vêtement ridicule à son binôme, sachez que cet exercice sera noté_.

Le sourire de tout un chacun se fana aussi vite qu'il était né sur les lèvres malicieuses des élèves. Le seul a conservé un rictus mauvais fut Drago, ce dernier bien que déçu de ne pouvoir affublé Potter de tenues risibles, se consolait à l'idée de voir le sauveur du monde sorcier rachitique en petite tenue, il imaginait dès à présent toutes les remarques mauvaises qu'il allait pouvoir lui lancer. Le professeur transforma donc les chaises restantes devant les porte-cintre en petites cabines pour les jeunes filles. Certains garçons s'installèrent sur les chaises non transformées pendant que leurs camarades jetaient un œil au contenu de leur penderie. C'est dans ce moment de simili calme que le professeur lança le départ de l'épreuve.

_-Vous disposerez de cinq minutes et pas une seconde de plus pour choisir les vêtements et vous habillez. Il y aura trois essais qui vous permettront dans le meilleur des cas d'obtenir un Effort exceptionnel et si vous ajoutez un accessoire pertinent vous obtiendrez un Optimal. Je compte sur vous pour éviter le Piètre ou le Troll. Allons, silence le premier thème est : Balade en ville. Vous avez cinq minutes._

Les élèves criaient, gesticulaient en tentant de choisir les bons vêtements et on pouvait voir voler des pièces de tissus multicolores dans toutes la pièce. Les cris stridents des jeunes filles retentissaient comme un premier jour de solde. Mais au fond de la pièce une scène beaucoup plus calme se déroulait.

_-Potter je te préviens, je suis décidé à obtenir une O, avec ou sans ta coopération. Cependant si l'idée te venait de choisir la deuxième option, sache que cela ne se fera pas sans douleur._

_-Malefoy si tu crois pouvoir obtenir une bonne note sans mon aide c'est que tu es encore plus stupide que ta blondeur le laisse paraître. Maintenant passe moi le jean et le tee-shirt vert._

Bon gré, mal gré ledit Malefoy passa ce que son camarade lui avait demandé. Harry, habitué à s'habiller à la hâte enfila les vêtements en 1 minutes. Cependant une fois vêtu, son camarade lui jeta un regard de pur horreur.

_-Merlin, tu es habillé comme un mendiant Potter, le thème est « balade en ville » pas « j'ai dépensé 3 noises pour m'habiller ». Le … jean est beaucoup trop grand, __**Ajusto. **__Et ce haut est affreux bien que la couleur ne soit pas si mal. Tiens enfile cette chemise à manche courte. Voilà qui est mieux. Un accessoire maintenant, hum cette sacoche en bandoulière. Voilà c'est parfait non un Potter ne peut pas être parfait, c'est … le mieux que je puisse faire._

McGonagall passa dans les rangs observant les groupes plus ou moins souriant. Théodore Nott avait été habillé avec soin par une Hermione qui semblait déçue par l'aspect essentiellement pratique de la matière. Ronald Weasley était affublé d'un bermuda orange vif qui jurait particulièrement mal avec sa chevelure de feu. Le pire étant sans doute Neville habillé par une jeune née moldu aux goûts vestimentaires vraisemblablement originaux. Le pauvre portait un jean si serré qu'il peinait à marcher et un tee-shirt moulant à paillettes multicolores. Le Piètre allait être dur à éviter pour ce binôme.

Le reste de la séance se passa entre chamaillerie et fou rire, même le professeur McGonagall ne pu retenir quelques sourires à la vue des accoutrements de certains élèves. Drago avait réussi à faire comprendre à Harry qu'il valait mieux lui donné des précisions sur les usages moldus avant de laisser « le professionnel de l'habillement » comme il s'était renommer, choisir les tenues. Et c'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres que les deux garçons sortirent de ce premier cours portant contre leur poitrine leur carnet de bord tamponné à l'encre moldue d'un joli O. Hermione Granger était bien plus perplexe par l'absence de catastrophes causées par le duo Potter/Malefoy que par l' Acceptable obtenu par Ronald et Seamus. Elle se jura d'éclaircir ce mystère au prochain cours. Si deux heures à étudier la mode vestimentaire moldue pouvait apaiser la guerre entre les princes de Poudlard, elle était prête à bénir le ministère d'avoir imposé ce cours.

A la fin de cette journée pourtant éprouvante Drago Malefoy en quête d'un sommeil abonné absent tournait et se retournait dans ses draps de soie verte. Il hésitait à prendre une potion pour tomber enfin dans les bras de Morphée. Malheureusement il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la mémoire la vision de Potter en caleçon informe essayant tant bien que mal de rentrer dans un smoking. Loin du jeune homme rachitique qu'il s'était imaginé, le sauveur était plus musclé que lui et sa conscience avait du mal à intégré la nouvelle. C'est donc en se promettant de redoubler d'effort au quidditch et en injuriant mentalement cet « abruti de Potter » que Drago Malefoy s'endormit.

_A suivre …_


	3. Chapter 3: le deuxième cours

Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à notre bien aimée J.K.R. Et même si je connais l'inutilité de cette petite phrase puisqu'elle n'empêche en aucun cas une action je n'aime pas rompre les bonnes habitudes. Ca a du bon d'étudier le droit de la propriété littéraire et artistique.

Rating : M (dans les futurs chapitres)

Résumé : un nouveau cours est dispensé à Poudlard par les professeurs responsables des quatre maisons. Le cours de vie moldue auquel devront assister Harry et Drago leur réserve bien des surprises. HPDM, slash.

A savoir : Dans cette fiction, Albus Dumbledore est vivant, Harry a vaincu Voldemort durant l'été avant sa rentrée en septième année.

Ps : je n'ai pas de béta, je pense qu'il n'y a que peu de faute, je tiens toutefois à m'excuser pour celles qui seraient passée outre ma vigilance. Ceci est ma deuxième fic et tout comme pour la première je n'attends pas de vous une quelconque clémence, de l'honnêteté et du respect me suffiront. **La poursuite de cette fiction dépendra donc de l'accueil que vous lui donnerez.**

Bonne lecture.

**Evey.**

*********************************************************************************

Et voici un troisième chapitre tout chaud écrit entre 2 et 4 heures du matin, insomnie quand tu nous tiens !

**Chapitre 3 : Le deuxième cours ou « Espèce de cul-terreux, tu veux vraiment qu'on obtienne un T »**

_-Potter laisses moi faire, t'es plus empoté que Londubat !_

_-Malefoy lâches-ça j'te dis ! _

_- Mets encore une fois ta main là et tu pourras dire adieu à une de tes extrémités._

_-Allez la fouine, nous fais pas une crise et donnes-moi la._

Une main manucurée se serre, un poing qui finalement part à la rencontre d'une joue halée. Un autre poing plus large cette fois-ci, cogne durement un ventre qui se contracte sous la douleur. Uppercut de bas étage lancé à un petit brun, tentative de prise de catch contre un blondinet élancé. Une fois encore les mots non pas suffit à faire cesser la querelle et c'est avec fatalité qu'Hermione regarde son meilleur ami se battre contre le prince des serpents.

_-Monsieur Malefoy descendez immédiatement de Monsieur Potter ! Vous voyez bien qu'il étouffe !_

_-Si vous me laissiez cinq minutes de plus, je vous jure professeur qu'il n'étoufferait plus._

De mauvaise grâce le blond descend pourtant de son adversaire, retourne devant le plan de travail et empoigne, avec un sourire mauvais, la cuillère initiatrice du litige. Aujourd'hui cours de cuisine moldue avait déclaré le professeur Flitwick. Il ne sera pas dis qu'un Malefoy est mauvais en préparation de mixture quelqu'en soit l'origine. Fort de cette pensée le blond retourne à ses fourneaux en jetant un regard moqueur à son voisin. C'est donc à deux pas du binôme tumultueux, qu'un grand roux le nez couvert de farine touille joyeusement un semblant de pate.

_-Seamus cette fois, j'suis sûr qu'on aura un O !_

_-Mais oui Ronnie c'est ça et Morgane la fée danse la macarena._

_-Danse la quoi ?_

_-Laisses tomber Ron Ron. C'est juste qu'en cuisine t'es meilleur assis à table que derrière les fourneaux. Et puis même moi je ne suis pas doué en cuisine moldue, alors toi sans baguette…_

_- Figures toi mon cher Seamus qu'épluchez les patates ça me connait. Au terrier Fred ou … George enfin avec mes frères on était souvent de corvées d'épluchage de légumes après avoir été punie par ma mère donc je suis un maitre en la matière._

_-La belette, fais moi pensé à t'envoyer un diplôme de « maitre es épluchage » quand tu pleureras devant tes notes aux ASPIC._

_-Monsieur Malefoy votre pate est en train de brûler._

Tout déconcentré à insulté Ronald, le jeune blond n'avait pas vu que Potter avait augmenté la puissance du feu sous la poêle. La tentative de pancake dudit Malefoy virait à la catastrophe. Il s'était indigné lorsque le petit professeur leur avait annoncé le programme de la séance, cuisine à la moldue. Jamais un Malefoy ne s'était abaissé à faire une tâche aussi ingrate selon lui. Mais le jeune homme s'était vite résigné quand le responsable des serdaigles avait annoncé que l'épreuve serait notée. A croire que chaque cours contiendrait la menace de la note sanction pour les élèves récalcitrants. Encore une fois, il s'était retrouvé avec Potter comme camarade de corvée et il soupçonnait fortement le vieux directeur d'être la source de cette repoussante association. Fort de cette conviction il se promit d'en toucher un mot à son parrain lorsque ce dernier dirigerait le cours de vie moldue. Mais le moment n'était plus aux réflexions existentielles, la couleur brune de la mixture n'annonçait rien de bon, ce malgré une douce odeur de sucre caramélisé.

_-Bordel de bouse de dragon, Potter ne me dis pas que tu as touché au feu !_

_-Je ne te le dirais pas, c'est promis Malefoy !_

_-Espèce de cul-terreux, tu veux vraiment qu'on obtienne un T ? Je sais que tu y es habitué en potion, mais c'était l'occasion inespérée de rattraper ta future moyenne minable !_

_-Cul-terreux ? C'est la dernière insulte à la mode chez les sang-purs coincés du balai ? J'te signale la fouine que si tu m'avais laissé faire on n'en serait pas là. T'es aussi doué en cuisine que sur un balai, autant dire que t'es pas prêt de réussir le plat._

_-Ne. M'insulte. Pas._

Des mots ponctués par des coups, Théodore Nott commençait à s'interroger sur la perte de sang froid de son ancien camarade de dortoir. Drago n'avait jamais été patient avec Potter, ce n'était un secret pour personne mais il s'était rarement autant donner en spectacle. Drago n'aimait pas la violence, c'est ce qui avait fait de lui un piètre mangemort, cela s'expliquait, dans une moindre mesure, par le fait qu'il détestait cet air négligé qu'un combattant affichait après un corps à corps. Le jeune Théo espérait que son ami ne croiserait pas trop vite un miroir après le cours sinon il entendrait les insultes contre Potter pleuvoir jusqu'au diner. Merci pour lui, tous les serpentards n'étaient pas aussi à cheval sur leur apparence même s'il devait avouer qu'il aimait lui aussi prendre soin de lui.

De taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains foncés dans une coupe structurée, déstructurée mais pas trop ; encore un holà de Malefoy ; Théodore aurait pu facilement être qualifié de beau. Cependant il avait dans son regard trop bleu quelque chose d'effrayant qui repoussait beaucoup de jeune fille en quête du prince charmant. À côté d'Harry et de son regard rieur, Théo passait plus pour le grand méchant loup.

_-Nott, peux-tu me passer le sucre s'il-te-plait._

_-…_

_-Merci._

Hermione Granger quant à elle, était se qu'on pouvait qualifiée de jeune fille bavarde, toutefois elle appréciait également le travail bien fait. Et comme sa grand-mère maternelle avait l'habitude de dire « la cuisine ça se fait en silence ou ça ne se fait pas, on ne rigole pas avec l'art. ». Et c'était vrai. Hermione ne rigolait pas avec l'art culinaire, la grand-mère Cathie aurait été fière si elle avait survécue à sa chute dans le potager familial, paix à son âme. Autant dire que le silence du jeune Nott, était pour elle du pain béni. Cela la changeait du babillage incessant de Ronald et Harry dans la salle commune, merci Merlin la bibliothèque était on ne peut plus silencieuse. Malgré ce partenaire discret, la classe n'aurait put être qualifiée de paisible, entre les élèves recouverts de farine et de sucre qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'utiliser un mixeur à pile et le duo terrible Harry/Drago entrain de ce battre.

_-Aaaarggg, Malefoy lâches-moi. De toute manière tu peux pas gagner, tu te bats comme une fille !! Aïeeeeee !!!_

_-Tiens Potter t'as le bonjour de la fille !_

Au milieu des divers ustensiles, de morceaux de pancakes, les deux garçons étaient engagés dans une bagarre bestiale qui soulevait des nuages de farine. Le pauvre professeur Flitwick avait bien du mal à les séparer, il maudissait à présent le ministère qui avait eut la fausse bonne idée d'interdire l'entrée du cours aux baguettes. Le bâton magique n'aurait pas été de trop pour mettre de l'ordre dans ce « pas si joyeux que ça » bazar.

_Drrriiiingggg !!_

La minuterie annonçant la fin des réjouissances sonna et tous ajustèrent leurs pancakes dans des assiettes aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Devant Hermione et Nott se tenait une assiette garnie de pancakes appétissant saupoudré d'une fine couche de sucre glace et arrosée d'un zeste de citron. Sur le plan de travail du duo Weasley/Finnigan le résultat n'était pas aussi jovial que la mine de ses auteurs. Le professeur accorda toutefois un E aux compères grâce à la couche de chocolat moldu que Seamus avait eu la bonne idée de rajoutée pour camoufler les quelques brulures des grosses crêpes. La catastrophe culinaire du binôme dissipé était à la hauteur de la rivalité qui les animait. Quelques lambeaux de ce qui avait été autrefois un pancake brulé trônait seul sur une assiette plus si propre que ça. Les regards que se jetaient les deux garçons promettaient souffrances et représailles, elle était loin la pseudo trêve du cours d'habillement. C'est donc à l'opposé du O de Théodore et Hermione, les joues rouges de honte et l'uniforme débraillé que Drago et Harry sortirent de la classe, leur carnet tamponné d'un lumineux Désolant.

_A suivre …_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à notre bien aimée J.K.R. Et même si je connais l'inutilité de cette petite phrase puisqu'elle n'empêche en aucun cas une action je n'aime pas rompre les bonnes habitudes. Ca a du bon d'étudier le droit de la propriété littéraire et artistique.

Rating : M (dans les futurs chapitres)

Résumé : un nouveau cours est dispensé à Poudlard par les professeurs responsables des quatre maisons. Le cours de vie moldue auquel devront assister Harry et Drago leur réserve bien des surprises. HPDM, slash.

A savoir : Dans cette fiction, Albus Dumbledore est vivant, Harry a vaincu Voldemort durant l'été avant sa rentrée en septième année.

Ps : je n'ai pas de béta, je pense qu'il n'y a que peu de faute, je tiens toutefois à m'excuser pour celles qui seraient passée outre ma vigilance. Ceci est ma deuxième fic et tout comme pour la première je n'attends pas de vous une quelconque clémence, de l'honnêteté et du respect me suffiront. **La poursuite de cette fiction dépendra donc de l'accueil que vous lui donnerez.**

Bonne lecture.

**Evey.**

*******************************************************************************

**Encore un chapitre écrit en pleine nuit il est 4h56 et je rêve de pouvoir m'endormir !! L'histoire se met doucement en place et je pense que ce chapitre va rappeler de souvenirs à ceux de ma génération :D**

**Chapitre 4 : Le troisième cours ou « Hey Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fous, faut choisir une épouse pas un chauffeur ».**

_-J'achète deux maisons pour Leicester square et un hôtel sur Park Lane._

_-Malefoy, pourquoi rajoutes-tu des maisons et un immeuble, aucun d'entre nous n'a les moyens de payer les loyers, et tu possèdes déjà la majorité du plateau !_

_-Tsss, tsss serais-tu mauvais joueur Potter ? Je ne fais qu'appliquer les règles de ce simpliste jeu moldu. Weasley n'oublies pas de me payer les 86 £ du loyer de Regent Street._

_-C'est pas vrai il a des yeux dans le dos, je suis sûr Mione il doit avoir du sang de gobelin !_

_-Tu doutes de la pureté de mon sang ? La lignée Malefoy a toujours jouit d'un certain talent pour faire fructifier l'argent, tu ne peux pas en dire autant la belette …_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu …_

_-J'abandonne ! On a qu'a choisir un autre jeu, un jeu ou le but n'est pas de provoquer la faillite de ces partenaires._

_-Adversaires Potter, pas partenaires enfin soit celui-ci m'ennuie. Une proposition Potty ?_

_-Pourquoi pas Destins ?_

Pendant que les nés moldus fredonnait le slogan commercial « jouer à Destins pour changer de vie » Seamus et Harry installaient le plateau du nouveau jeu. Le professeur Chourave avait expliqué aux élèves que si désormais ils savaient s'habiller comme des moldus et à peu près cuisiner sans magie, il était nécessaire de maîtriser la monnaie des « sans pouvoirs magiques ». Le ministère ne voulant pas de cours uniquement théorique, la responsable des Poufsouffles avait eu la bonne idée d'utiliser un moyen pédagogique hautement reconnu: les jeux de société. C'est ainsi que se retrouvèrent autour d'une table basse, confortablement installé sur des coussins vert et or ainsi que rouge et argent nos six élèves préférés. Utiliser de la monnaie en papier permettait selon le professeur de botanique de matérialiser cette notion abstraite qu'était l'argent. C'est dans cette optique qu'elle avait apporté avec elle une ribambelle de jeu bien connu des nés moldus qui s'empressaient d'expliquer les règles à leurs camarades provoquant parfois des débats houleux sur les nombreuses règles maisons pouvant exister.

La partie de Destins avait bien commencée et si certains avaient décidés de faire des études, voie plus longue mais offrant plus d'opportunités de carrières, d'autres étaient entrés directement dans la vie active. A savoir que les remontrances d'Hermione sur les personnes d'Harry, Seamus et Ron n'avaient rien changé ; ce dernier fort du soutien de ses amis avait décidé de travailler sans passer par la fastidieuse et couteuse case étude. La question actuelle était au mariage, forcé en l'occurrence dans le jeu.

-_Bien, l'irlandais passe moi un machin bleu._

_-Hey Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fous, faut choisir une épouse pas un chauffeur._

_-Il n'est pas écrit dans la règle de ce stupide jeu qu'on est obligé de choisir une moitié de sexe opposé , je me trompe ?_

_-Euh ... non._

_-Je passerais outre ta remarque éloquente, donc je réitère ma demande. Passes- moi un machin bleu._

Expliquer le court-circuit actuel dans le cerveau du sauveur du monde sorcier aurait été bien difficile. Une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête, un leitmotiv incessant qui criait : Est-ce que Malefoy est gay ? Le pauvre garçon n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il devait voir l'acte du blondinet comme un coming-out impromptu ou si il avait agit juste par défi et culot. Devant l'absence de réaction générale, à l'exception d'un sourire en coin de Théodore Nott, Hermione décida de prendre les choses en main.

_-Tiens Malefoy, bon c'est à Nott. Une préférence sur la couleur du bonhomme ?_

_-Cela m'est égal, je n'ai jamais eu d'idée arrêtée sur la question._

Perdant à son tour la parole et sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Hermione tendit le premier morceau de plastique lui tombant dans la main, un rose. En tremblant légèrement elle le donnât à Théodore qui lui lançât un sourire ravageur, ce sourire contrastait furieusement avec le regard ironique qu'il arborait en tendant à la brune sa main. Le tour de Ron, puis de Seamus arriva, Harry sentait la pression du choix monter en lui. Il se savait hétérosexuel pourtant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait une furieuse envie de choisir un bonhomme bleu comme Malefoy. Mettant cela sur le compte d'une envie soudaine de provocation il résista à la tentation en attrapant un bâtonnet rose qu'il plaça dans sa voiture. Théodore l'avait vu hésiter et il espérait de tout cœur que ce dernier ne se fasse pas d'idée à son encontre. Que quelqu'un doute de son orientation sexuelle aurait été le dernier des cauchemars pour le brun, qui aspirait à une vie tranquille depuis le trépas de Voldemort.

_-Pourquoi Malefoy a encore deux yachts et six immeubles, c'est pas vrai il doit surement tricher ! Hein Seamus, une chance pareille ça cache quelque chose !_

_- Du calme Weasley, si tu avais choisi de faire des études au lieu de te précipiter et de piocher la carte plombier tu aurais peut être eu une chance d'avoir un destin moins minable._

_-Il n'a pas tord Ron, je t'avais prévenu tu aurais du payer pour faire des études._

Le dit Ronald croyait être tombé dans la quatrième dimension. Dans cette réalité, son Hermione donnait raison à un vil serpentard qui se révélait gay. C'était plus que ne pouvait le supporter le grand roux. Heureusement ses deux amis eux restait les mêmes enfin pour Harry il n'en était pas sûr. Ce dernier était dans un état proche du mutisme, il n'avait pas dis plus de trois mot depuis l'incident du bonhomme bleu de Malefoy. Le Malefoy en question était pourtant intérieurement beaucoup moins sûr de lui qu'il ne laissait paraître. Il s'en voulait de cette impulsion soudaine à demander ce bout de machin couleur layette. Le sang-pur s'était à demi dévoilé, ce qui n'était pas prévu du tout et il avait craint de subir des moqueries qui n'avaient finalement pas été dites. Se doutant d'avoir eu une chance insolente, le jeune homme se fit discret pendant le reste de la partie ce qui n'était pas évident avec ceux qu'il appelait abrutis de gryffondors.

_-La séance est bientôt terminée il ne vous reste plus qu'a ranger les jeux._

_-Il est vraiment dommage que cette séance ne soit pas notée …_

_-Ne rêve pas Malefoy, et puis tu voudrais quoi ? Un Efforts exceptionnels en jeux de société moldu ?_

_-La jalousie est un vilain défaut Potter, quoique le plus vilain chez toi serait plutôt ta balafre ou ce nid de doxies qui te serre de chevelure. Ou mieux ton regard de bigleux ! A j'ai vraiment du mal à choisir._

_-Au lieu de raconter des conneries ça serais-bien que tu lèves ton absence de fesse de cette chaise et que tu nous aides à ranger !_

_- Depuis quand tu reluques mon postérieur Potter ? Aux dernières nouvelles nous ne sommes pas intimes._

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit miraculeusement aux oreilles d'Harry qui aurait donné sa collection de carte chocogrenouillle pour échapper à la discussion qu'il avait entamé avec le blond. Il regrettait amèrement le dernier cours de vie moldue où il s'était jeté avec entrain dans une rixe violente avec Malefoy dernier du nom. Au moins quand il se battait il n'avait pas à réfléchir. Si ce cours ne c'était pas trop mal passé il appréhendait vivement le prochain avec Rogue. C'est pourquoi tard dans la nuit Harry s'interrogeait toujours sur ce que leur réservait le maitre de potion, à croire que le cours de vie moldue commençait à prendre une place non négligeable dans la vie du survivant. A l'opposé de la tour des gryffondors, dans l'obscurité des cachots un autre monologue avait lieu. Dans ses appartements de préfet Malefoy se tenait assis face à Théodore Nott, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. En effet le brun écoutait son camarade le sermonner sur son attitude tendancieuse vis-à-vis de miss-je-sais-tout. Si les regards appuyés du châtain étaient passés inaperçus aux yeux des gryffondors ; Drago, lui avait tout de suite remarqué le manège de Théo. Et après deux heures de questionnement sans réponse valables, le blond dû s'avoué vaincu. Le discret Théodore voulait juste s'amuser un peu pour sa dernière année, et ce cours inédit tombait à pic. Il était assez grand pour jouer au jeu de la manipulation après tout il avait été à bonne école dans la maison de Salazar. Sur une dernière recommandation de son ami il rejoignit son dortoir, et cette dernière phrase raisonna dans sa tête jusqu'aux prémices du sommeil.

_-Tu sais Théo, manipuler un gryffondor est une chose. Mais vouloir se jouer de dent-de-lapin en est une autre. _

_A suivre …._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à notre bien aimée J.K.R. Et même si je connais l'inutilité de cette petite phrase puisqu'elle n'empêche en aucun cas une action je n'aime pas rompre les bonnes habitudes. Ca a du bon d'étudier le droit de la propriété littéraire et artistique.

Rating : M (dans les futurs chapitres)

Résumé : un nouveau cours est dispensé à Poudlard par les professeurs responsables des quatre maisons. Le cours de vie moldue auquel devront assister Harry et Drago leur réserve bien des surprises. HPDM, slash.

A savoir : Dans cette fiction, Albus Dumbledore est vivant, Harry a vaincu Voldemort durant l'été avant sa rentrée en septième année.

Ps : je n'ai pas de béta, je pense qu'il n'y a que peu de faute, je tiens toutefois à m'excuser pour celles qui seraient passée outre ma vigilance. Ceci est ma deuxième fic et tout comme pour la première je n'attends pas de vous une quelconque clémence, de l'honnêteté et du respect me suffiront. **La poursuite de cette fiction dépendra donc de l'accueil que vous lui donnerez.**

Bonne lecture.

**Evey.**

*******************************************************************************

**J'ai énormément de retard, ce qui est essentiellement dû au fait que j'ai déménagé et que j'ai eu à faire mes demandes d'inscription en master2. C'est donc avec un sourire aussi grand qu'une banane que je publie ce chapitre après avoir attendu 15 jours pour obtenir internet dans mon nouvel appartement. Et si cela intéresse quelqu'un (c'est beau de rêver) j'ai été acceptée dans un master 2 génial. **

**Chapitre 5 : le 4****ème**** cours ou « Potter tu vas attendre combien de temps avant de te déshabiller. »**

_- Je veux pas !! _

_- Ouai Harry, on sait, t'as du répéter cette phrase environs cinquante fois depuis qu'on est levés. _

_- Mais Ron tu ne comprends pas, c'est lui qui fait cours cette semaine ! _

_-C'est pas comme si c'était nouveau on l'a déjà en potion depuis longtemps, allez fais pas ta tête de mule et rentres !_

C'est en trainant des pieds qu'Harry James Potter franchi la salle de cours de vie moldue pour la 4ème fois. Il était intimement persuadé que ce cours ci serait pire que de se déshabiller avec blondie, pire que de se faire brûler le bras à coup de poêle à pancake et pire que de devoir rendre des compte à Malefoy sur un matage de fesses dudit sang-pur. Severus rogue était Sa menace personnelle, pire que Voldemort ennemi du bien et des moldus dans leur ensemble, son professeur était son fardeau. Le sauveur avait un esprit très fertile lorsqu'il s'agissait de qualifier le professeur de potion, son rondin dans le pied, son sinistros, sa malédiction dévouée, c'est pourquoi il se fit très petit, en dépit de son bon mètre soixante dix-sept, en s'asseyant en classe. Si la guerre avait rapproché l'élève du maître, Rogue avait bien fait comprendre à Harry que jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité il serait toujours sur son dos. L'attitude de Malefoy en entrant en classe fut l'opposé même du brun, une arrivée calculée au centimètre près un sourire ultra bright scotché sur son visage pâle, il était l'archétype même du paon faisant la roue. Ce fut seulement quelques secondes après l'arrivée de sir Malefoy que le responsable des verts et argents fit son entrée fracassante à son habitude, pourtant quelque chose clochait dans ce rituel, l'absence de tourbillon de robe faisait perdre de sa superbe à l'arrivée du professeur honni. On pouvait en effet observer les mines choquées des élèves devant la tenue moldue de leur ainé, un pantalon à pince noir et un pull près du corps de la même couleur avait remplacée la robe professorale.

_-Weasley, fermez votre bouche ! Je crains que le peu de neurone que vous ne possédez ne s'échappe par cet orifice que je préfère voir clos._

_-Ne doutez pas un seul instant que je puisse être intéressé par la perspective de combler votre ignorance du monde moldu. Il semblerait que je sois contraint comme vous ne l'êtes de participer à cette mascarade que représente ce cours. Par conséquent je vous invite à ne pas user de ma patience déjà limitée par l'absence d'attrait de la matière._

_-Sur ce, sortez vos carnets de bords et lisez la page 8 en silence. Dans cinq minutes vous essayerez de mettre en pratique ce que vous aurez lu._

Harry avait les yeux rivés sur son petit carnet et on pouvait observer au fur et à mesure de sa lecture ses yeux s'exorbiter pour finalement ressembler à deux sous-tasses à café.

_-Psst Ry , hey Harry ! C'est quoi la kinésithérapie ?_

Ronald Weasley devant l'absence de réaction de son meilleur ami poussa un soupir et replongea dans le paragraphe qu'il tentait de comprendre et qui s'intitulait la médecine douce moldue. A deux tables du rouquin Hermione Granger avait déjà compris sur quoi allait porter la séance du jour, comment soigner sans magie les petites blessures de la vie quotidienne. Toutefois elle se demandait comment la pratique pourrait s'insérer dans un cours remplis d'élève en bonne santé soignés à coup de baguette magique. Et c'est plongée dans cette réflexion qu'Hermione sursauta quand la voix professorale se fit entendre.

_- J'ose espérer que malgré votre lenteur exaspérante de compréhension vous avez finit de lire ce chapitre et en avez compris l'essentiel. Malgré mon insistance auprès du directeur quant à l'inutilité de vous apprendre à vous soigner sans l'application volontaire de plaies, brulures et coupures, je dois me résoudre à vous enseigner une pratique courante chez les moldus pour guérir le seul mal que vous posséder éventuellement. _

Le scepticisme dans la voix du professeur de potions était plus que palpable. Et même l'intelligente Hermione n'avait pas encore compris où voulait en venir l'enseignant ténébreux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, le Survivant d'habitude lent à la comprenette avait, peut-être sous l'effet d'une intuition masculine, deviné l'intention de son calvaire attitré. Et loin de rassurer son voisin de table et accessoirement meilleur ami, Harry Potter senti son visage chauffer à un degré tel qu'il avait l'impression d'irradier la pièce du rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

_-Bien que je doute fortement que des élèves aussi peu concentré et appliqué que vous l'êtes n'aient une once d'idée quant à ce que l'on ressent sous l'effet du stress ; vous allez apprendre à vous détendre par le biais d'une technique moldu dénommée massage thérapeutique._

Harry avait l'impression que le mot « détendre » avait écorché la bouche du responsable des Serpentards. Et malgré l'antipathie naturelle qu'il éprouvait pour Severus Rogue il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir du dégout visible que le professeur affichait pour la leçon de vie moldue.

_-Je vais répartir la classe en binômes non mixtes, et vous tenterez d'appliquer à la lettre les instructions de la page 9. Cet exercice sera noté et les deux élèves auront la même note je vous déconseille donc de tenter de briser les cervicales de votre camarade. La note que je vous attribuerais dépendra donc de l'amélioration que je constaterais du bilan de santé que Madame Pomfresh fera sur vous avant et après la séance._

A peine quelques secondes après qu'ai résonnée la dernière phrase du professeur, l'infirmière de l'école fit son entrée dans la salle de classe. Les élèves furent donc inviter à se faire examiner par la pimpante infirmière derrière un rideau au fond de la salle. Pendant que les élèves patientaient dans une ambiance tendue entre l'excitation et l'appréhension de l'activité à venir, Rogue faisait apparaitre des tables de massages et des paravents pour isoler chaque mini salon de massage. Chacun pouvait l'entendre grogner bassement et il ressortait un air lugubre de la disposition de la pièce qui n'invitait pas à la relaxation.

Arrivée à la moitié de l'examen des élèves, la classe fut surprise par un invité inattendu, le directeur en personne fit son entrée dans la pièce et parti d'un ton allègre s'entretenir avec la terreur des cachots.

_-Voyons Severus comment veux-tu que tes élèves se détendent dans cette salle sans un minimum de confort et de mise en condition ?_

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, en quelques coups de baguettes le vieux directeur avait transformé la pièce, et le confortable avait fait place à l'austère de plus une douce musique flottait et de multitudes de flacons étaient apparus sur des étagères près des tables de massage. Albus Dumbledore semblait heureux de son intervention et sur un léger au revoir au professeur et aux élèves il quitta la salle de classe ouvrant un papier de bonbon citronné. A peine quelques minutes après le départ du grisonnant Dumbledore les élèves étaient tous passés à la visite médicale et Pomfresh quitta à son tour la pièce, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencées. Drago Malefoy redoutait plus que tout de se trouver une fois de plus en binôme avec sa némésis, c'est donc avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il accueilli le discret serpentard Adrian Parson dans son box. Ce sentiment de soulagement aurait pu être partagé par le jeune Potter si ce dernier n'avait pas été couplé avec Théodore Nott le silencieux mais néanmoins agaçant ami du prince des serpents.

_-Potter tu vas attendre combien de temps avant de te déshabiller ? Pas que je veuille à tout prix te voir nu mais on ne va pas y passer la journée et j'aimerais ne pas faire baisser ma moyenne._

_-Quoi ? Pourquoi moi en premier?_

_-Bien Monsieur Potter puisque vous insistez._

Et avec une grâce nonchalante Théodore fit glisser sa cape à ses pieds, il déboutonna lestement sa chemise et son pantalon rejoignit le reste de ses vêtement au sol. Enfin avec une lenteur qu'Harry soupçonna d'être exagérée, Nott attrapa ses affaires et les plia avant de les reposer sur l'étagère aux flacons. S'installant confortablement sur le ventre, le serpentard croisa ses bras sous sa tête et d'un léger raclement de gorge fit comprendre à son binôme qu'il pouvait commencer.

De son coté, Harry était loin d'être prêt et il pensait même ne jamais être prêt à poser les mains sur le dos dénudé de Théodore Nott. Pour tenter de calmer le tremblement de ses mains il se mit à farfouiller parmi les flacons d'huiles essentielles et demanda d'une voix un peu rauque laquelle convenait à Nott.

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes Potter ?

-Musc, Lavande, Menthe verte, Vanille, Fleur de tiaré.

-Vanille conviendra.

Le moment du massage n'avait donc été repoussé que d'une minute et le gryffondor dû se résoudre à ouvrir la petite bouteille d'huile vanillée. C'est donc avec le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'il fit tomber un peu du liquide dans le creux de sa main. Harry n'avait jamais massé quiconque, même lors de sa courte aventure avec Ginny. Il n'avait même jamais passé ses mains sur la peau nue d'une autre personne. Et c'est donc en honorant la vertu de sa maison qu'il posa courageusement sur le dos du garçon allongé sa main huilée. La peau sous ses doigts était claire et douce, parsemée de quelques grains de beauté, Le survivant observait avec curiosité la fine musculature du serpentard. Malgré son inexpérience en termes de massage, le jeune Potter semblait savoir d'instinct où appuyer légèrement et ou palper , il faisait rouler la peau sous ses mains musclées par le quidditch en suivant les pleins et déliés du corps de Théodore. Frôlant une courbe, glissant dans un creux il se laissa emporter par son application et sembla vouer un culte à la sculpture qu'il modelait peu à peu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente raisonna à son oreille accompagné par la voix sèche du

professeur Rogue qu'il reprit pied à la réalité.

Encore allongé, le serpentard essaya de reprendre son souffle qui avait semblé lui manquer pendant la trentaine de minutes qu'avait duré le massage de Potter. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer mais le Gryffondor était doué pour les massages et il se doutait que ce n'était pas la cause d'une pratique intensive. En se rhabillant il se demanda si finalement Potter n'était pas une proie plus alléchante que Granger, le premier semblait doté de capacités inattendues ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Théo.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et il avait un doute sur la personne actuellement la plus détendue. La concentration qu'il avait mise dans son exercice, avait vidé son esprit de toutes pensées parasites et c'est plus confiant qu'il ôta à son tour ses vêtements. A des lieux de l'élégance du serpentard dans l'art du déshabillement, le gryffondor enleva son tee-shirt et son pantalon et les poussa en boule dans un coin de l'étagère. S'installant dans la même position que son binôme il était curieux et légèrement anxieux de se faire masser ; il se demandait en effet s'il n'était pas tombé dans une dimension parallèle. Qu'avait le ministère dans la tête pour demander à des jeunes sorciers de se masser entre eux pendant les heures de cours pour mieux connaitre la vie moldue. Pour autant ces interrogations furent repoussées en un instant dans un recoin de son esprit quand une odeur capitonnée lui parvint. Cela sentait le chaud, le soleil et visiblement son partenaire avait choisi pour lui l'huile dont il allait être enduit.

Les mains de Nott sur son dos étaient tièdes et semblaient fines. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait à des mains de filles avant de se demander comment il pouvait penser ça puisqu'aucune ne l'avait déjà touché sous ses vêtements. Si Harry était doué pour les massages, Théo lui était un expert appuyant sur les nœuds formés par la pratique intensive de vol, caressant le creux des reins, malaxant les épaules. Ses doigts glissaient en une caresse aérienne le long de la colonne vertébrale pour atterrir dans le bas du dos du brun qui ne pu retenir un frisson. Enflammant les sens du garçon allongé sous ses mains, le serpentards savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il faisait au gryffondor pour avoir été à sa place plus d'une fois. Drago était un maitre dans l'art de faire perdre ses moyens à une personne rien qu'en effleurant son dos, Théodore estimait donc avoir été à bonne école et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le corps légèrement tremblant d'Harry Potter qui aurait pu le contredire. Le jeune serpentard trouvait d'ailleurs le dos musclé et les hanches étroites de l'attrapeur gryffondor parfaitement à son goût et se dit que le défi de faire craquer le jeune homme apparaissait comme encore plus excitant que de dévergonder la préfète rouge et or.

De son coté Harry n'en menait pas large et il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir sortir de cette séance détendu et sans s'humilier par la réaction quoiqu'agréable mais néanmoins gênante de son bas ventre. Le questionnement qui s'était imposé à lui lors de la partie de Destins quant à sa sexualité lui revint en pleine face et il se dit qu'il serait à présent inutile de nier son ambiguïté vis-à-vis des deux sexes. Le discours d'Hermione sur la tolérance avait vraisemblablement fait son chemin dans son esprit mais s'il acceptait relativement sereinement le fait d'être attiré par les filles et les garçons il n'en menait pas large quant à la future obligation de se relever pour s'habiller. S'efforçant de penser à un sujet qu'il souhaitait glacial il reprit tant bien que mal son calme et le contrôle de son corps. Si aucun signe visible de son excitation passée n'apparut quand il se rhabilla devant Nott, Harry gardait toutefois une rougeur excessive sur ses joues qui ne passa pas inaperçue auprès du vert et argent. L'inquiétude d'Harry quant au fait de paraître le plus détaché possible était de toute manière superflue, Théodore savait pertinemment l'effet qu'il avait eu auprès du jeune Potter et c'est avec un sourire mi-énigmatique mi-coquin qu'il se rendit auprès de l'infirmière pour le bilan de détente.

Dans la file d'attente de l'examen, Harry croisa le timide Parson, ce dernier n'en menait pas large il était tellement rouge qu'il paraissait renier sa maison. Curieux, le survivant regarda autour de lui pour tenter d'apercevoir Malefoy, le prince des serpentards paraissait en grande discussion avec Nott, ils avaient tous les deux de grands sourires et Harry pensa à juste titre qu'il devait ressembler au pauvre Adrian.

Rangeant dans son sac son carnet tamponné d'un A, Théodore Nott marchait d'un pas élancé en direction des cachots, il souhaitait prendre une douche avant de diner profitant ainsi de l'absence de ses camarade dans la salle de bain de son dortoir. Arrivé, il se déshabilla rapidement et fit couler l'eau de la douche sur son dos imprégné d'une odeur de vanille. Il se rappelait encore de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Drago la semaine passée à propos d'Hermione Granger et du fait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux en tentant de la manipuler. En jetant son dévolu sur Potter il suivait ainsi le conseil de son meilleur ami qui lui préconisait d'abandonner ses plans. Toutefois il doutait de la réaction positive de Drago s'il il lui annonçait son désir d'entrainer Potter dans son lit. En coupant l'eau de la douche il sourit malicieusement en pensant que ce que Drago ignorait ne pouvait lui faire du mal.

A suivre …


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à notre bien aimée J.K.R. Et même si je connais l'inutilité de cette petite phrase puisqu'elle n'empêche en aucun cas une action je n'aime pas rompre les bonnes habitudes. Ca a du bon d'étudier le droit de la propriété littéraire et artistique.

Rating : M

Résumé : un nouveau cours est dispensé à Poudlard par les professeurs responsables des quatre maisons. Le cours de vie moldue auquel devront assister Harry et Drago leur réserve bien des surprises. HPDM, slash.

A savoir : Dans cette fiction, Albus Dumbledore est vivant, Harry a vaincu Voldemort durant l'été avant sa rentrée en septième année.

Ps : je n'ai pas de béta, je pense qu'il n'y a que peu de faute, je tiens toutefois à m'excuser pour celles qui seraient passée outre ma vigilance. Ceci est ma deuxième fic et tout comme pour la première je n'attends pas de vous une quelconque clémence, de l'honnêteté et du respect me suffiront. **Comme pour tous les auteurs les reviews sont des gages de reconnaissance, personnellement elles me font sourire tendrement, ne vous en privez pas.**

Bonne lecture.

**Evey.**

**Hello, à toutes et tous. Non, non je ne vous ai pas oublié et je ne me suis pas perdue sur le chemin menant à mon ordi (quoique je suis quand même à des kilomètres de chez moi). Pour faire court : master 2, examens, stages à Paris, questionnements sentimentaux, autant de choses qui m'ont tenues éloignés de cette fic. Mais je m'y remets, à quelle vitesse je ne sais pas encore mettez une alerte pour celles qui ne l'ont pas encore fait. En espérant qu'il reste quelques lecteurs. Merci à vous d'être encore là et profitez de ce chapitre. Il est moins drôle mais plus, hum, vous verrez bien.**

**Chapitre 6 : le 5****ème**** cours ou «**_**J'ose tout ce qui sied à un homme qui n'ose point n'en est plus un »**_

Assis dans son fauteuil rouge carmin Drago Malefoy avait les yeux rivés sur la toile où était projeté un soi-disant film moldu. Cette semaine, le cours de vie moldue portait sur le cinéma et leur salle de classe après avoir été transformée tour à tour en dressing, cuisine, salon et salle de massage se trouvait métamorphosée en salle de cinéma des années 50. Des petits fauteuils de deux places étaient alignés en long et en large de la salle, dans chacun des élèves confortablement installés semblaient attentifs. Ronald Wesley avait le regard émerveillé et la bouche remplie de pop corn ruisselant de beure et de sucre. Hermione Granger semblait quant à elle concentrée au possible, tentant d'anticiper les prochaines scènes. Quelques jeunes hommes semblaient sous le charme de l'actrice et arborait en conséquent un sourire mièvre. Tous cependant respectaient un silence quasi religieux. Mc Gonnagall avait bien insisté sur l'impératif d'un silence absolu sous peine de suppression de la séance et de devoir sur table de métamorphose.

_- Qu'est ce que tu … _

A cette interrogation Théodore répondit par un sourire mi-énigmatique, mi-coquin. Le jeune serpentard fidèle à sa maison avait su tirer partie des consignes de son professeur et avait décidé de passer à l'action avec le rouge et or. Il avait attendu une vingtaine de minutes après le début du film pour faire glisser sa main sur la jambe de Potter assis à coté de lui. Le gyrffondor n'en menait pas large, son cerveau tentait à tout allure de donner un sens à ce qui était en train de se passer. Nott avait sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse, à quelques centimètres de son entrejambe. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête et le regard impénétrable que lui lançait son camarade ne l'aidait en rien à éclaircir la situation. De longs doigts étaient posés sur sa jambe et il pouvait en sentir la tiédeur à travers le tissu fin de son pantalon. La main droite du vert et argent ne bougeait pas pourtant la respiration d'Harry était saccadée et son cœur battait à un rythme frénétique.

Conscient qu'un cri ou une dispute ferait tomber la sanction de sa directrice de maison, Harry Potter ne pipait mot. Il ne tenait absolument pas à s'attirer la colère des autres élèves et encore moins à expliquer la raison de cet éclat de voix à la sévère Mc Gonnagall.

A quelques centimètres de là sur la gauche d'Harry, le serpentard observait les émotions se refléter sur le visage de son voisin. D'abord la surprise avait recouvert les traits de Potter puis la concentration avait fait place, témoin d'une rapide analyse des choix qui s'offraient au gryffondor. Enfin la résignation et le trouble s'était installé sur les pommettes écarlates et les pupilles dilatées du rouge et or.

Harry avait dans un second temps essayé de déloger la main de Théodore, mais ce dernier avait de sa seconde main, entrelacés ses doigts à ceux de l'offusqué. Malheureusement pour le sauveur du monde sorcier son bras gauche était présentement sous celui de Nott et il ne pouvait plus bouger sans attirer l'attention de ses camarades. Ainsi agencés, Harry maitrisé par Théo, ce dernier avait fait glisser sa main tentatrice vers l'entrecuisse du gryffondor.

_- Nott qu'est ce que tu fais ? _

L'anxiété dans la voix d'Harry était palpable et la chaleur présente sur les joues du rouge et or migrait rapidement jusqu'à son entrejambe. Le jeune Potter maudissait silencieusement son corps pour le trahir de cette façon. Son pantalon s'étirait en une bosse conséquente et Harry priait à présent Merlin et Morgane que la pénombre dissimule son état à Nott.

_-J'ose tout ce qui sied à un homme qui n'ose point n'en est plus un._

Les yeux fixés sur la toile animée, Théodore avait répété la réplique exacte de l'acteur. Puis en sentant la caresse du tissu sur le tranchant de sa main il su que son camarade avait atteint un degré certain d'excitation. Alors, comme si un top départ lui avait été donné le serpentard remonta lentement sa main sur la virilité tendue en une caresse appuyée.

Etouffant un son de gorge à mi-chemin entre le cri de surprise et un gémissement, Harry Potter baissa les yeux sur les doigts délicats de Nott qui frottait doucement la bosse de son entrejambe. Voyant que le gryffondor ne protestait pas, Théodore enserra doucement le sexe du rouge et or à travers les deux couches de tissu qui le séparait de la peau d'Harry.

Alternant pression et vas et viens le serpentard faisait lentement monter le plaisir de son voisin. Voisin qui lui était au bord de l'apoplexie. Son cœur cognait tellement fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'il avait peur qu'on l'entende. Sa main devenait moite et ses doigts serraient de plus en plus fort ceux de Théo.

La friction des doigts de Nott sur sa virilité tendue à son maximum était la chose la plus érotique qu'Harry n'avait jamais expérimenté. Sa respiration s'accélérait et le gryffondor tentait à présent de retenir la montée du plaisir. Il s'arrêta de respirer en vain, le désir avait envahi chaque millimètre de sa peau et il savait que quelques minutes suffiraient avant qu'il n'éjacule.

Théodore sentant pulsé le sexe d'Harry dans sa main, su que le rouge et or était proche de l'orgasme. Bien décidé à rendre le moment inoubliable, il se pencha doucement vers son voisin et glissa ses lèvres contre le cou de Potter. Léchant délicatement une parcelle de peau particulièrement douce, Nott remonta ses lèvres au niveau de l'oreille du gryffondor.

_- Vient pour moi._

La voix rauque du serpentard déclencha une brusque montée de désir chez le rouge et or. L'instant n'était plus au questionnement, le jeune gryffondor se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un cri puissant au moment ou l'orgasme le terrassa. Si Harry avait déjà jouit après des séances de masturbation, bien isolé par les tentures de son lit à baldaquin, ce qu'il venait de vivre était d'une nouveauté extrême. Malgré ses lunettes, il voyait flous et ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de trembler. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de Théo qui le regardait à présent d'un air gourmand.

_- Bien, prenez à présent vos carnets à la page 12. Vous avez 20 minutes pour répondre à la question suivante : Quel est l'intérêt pour l'acteur principal de porter un masque ? _

La voix de Mac Gonnagall sembla ramener Harry à la réalité et cette réalité avait un goût de panique pour le jeune homme. S'il avait été attentif pendant les premières minutes du film il ne se souvenait absolument pas du reste de la séance.

_- Il garantit l'anonymat du héros et permet à la population de s'identifier au personnage. Chacun d'entre nous pourrait être derrière ce masque. _

Les vingt minutes passèrent à une vitesse incongrue pour le rouge et or qui réussit tant bien que mal à griffonner un semblant de réponse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait confiance au serpentard en développant tant bien que mal les deux idées que ce dernier lui avait chuchoté. Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, la tête d'Harry ressemblait à un maelstrom de pensées diverses, ici une prière pour éviter le Piètre, là une réminiscence de la voix de Nott lui chuchotant de « venir », là encore un regard taquin du même serpentard.

_-Alors Draco comment as-tu trouvé le film ?_

_-Pas trop mal pour une invention moldue, les scènes d'action étaient mornes au possible mais les dialogues ne manquaient pas de style. Et toi ?_

_-Succulent mon ami, succulent._

Sur ces mots lourds de sous-entendus Théodore fila dans les couloirs, il savait pertinemment que Malefoy ne tarderait pas à en comprendre le double sens. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ai pu y réfléchir avant, ce qui pour le calculateur serpentard était assez étonnant.

En entendant la réponse de Théodore, Draco compris que quelque chose s'était passé avec Saint Potter. Il avait été agacé à l'entente des placements dans les fauteuils, désormais il était franchement énervé. Harry Potter était sa némésis, son souffre-douleur personnel et il n'appréciait guère que quiconque pose la main sur lui. Comme un point stable de son univers, Potter en étant son ennemi attitré lui appartenait, enfin c'est ce dont il avait réussi à se persuader.

Bien des heures plus tard, confortablement installé dans sa chambre de préfet, l'aristocrate avait pris sa décision. Si Nott avait flirté avec Potter, alors Potty n'était pas l'hétéro coincé qu'il pensait. Théo venait de gagner la première manche soit, mais c'était à lui et lui seul que revenait le droit de montrer à Potter les plaisirs de Sodome. Il connaissait déjà chaque faiblesse du rouge et or, après tout le sexe est une forme de combat, et il avait toujours détesté perdre. Draco Malefoy en était sûr désormais il initierait le gryffondor. Deux choses restaient à faire, écarter Nott et se rapprocher du sauveur.

Bien loin des cachots, mais avec un air tout aussi décidé sur le visage Harry Potter essayait de s'endormir. Il fuirait Nott, en effet il était bien décidé à sauvé son intégrité mentale au vue du trouble que provoquait chez lui le serpentard. Mais au-delà de ces considérations pleines de vertus protégées et de dignités sauvées le charmant gryffondor sombrait dans le sommeil avec un joli suçon sous l'oreille et une trique d'éléphant.

A suivre …

PS : Qui a deviné de quel film il s'agit ? (mon préféré d'ailleurs)


End file.
